


Pack Dynamics

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [56]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even fully comprehend their existence, but it doesn't matter.  He only needs to think it, and they will do his bidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 19 June 2016  
> Word Count: 172  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: hellhounds - urges  
> Summary: He doesn't even fully comprehend their existence, but it doesn't matter. He only needs to think it, and they will do his bidding.   
> Spoilers: Nebulously set after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not sure what it is about the hellhounds, but they've become a fascinating set of characters to study in this project. And my D20 apparently really likes them lately. I won't fight it. They make me stretch as a writer, so I'll happily write about them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The Master's needs come to them easily. He doesn't even fully comprehend their existence, but it doesn't matter. He only needs to think it, and they will do his bidding. The Alpha Female has a similar connection. She is tied to the unseen ones that run with them. And just as the Master doesn't know of their connection, she doesn't understand hers to the unseen ones. But it will all be known when the time is right.

It is only when the new female and the boy come into play that they begin to question how they will respond to either. The boy is one that needs protection. They don't regret his accident; it was necessary for him to become the Seer. His sight will guide them all, whether they know it or not. But the new female is difficult to determine. They don't know what she is meant to be, only that she matters to the Master.

Will they need to oversee a shift in the status of the Alpha Female?


End file.
